The Ultimate Sacrifice
by FAYAZ666
Summary: This story is based in sinnoh, when they start their adventure, Lucas gets killed and is reborn as an arcanine to serve Arceus in his request. How far will he go to protect Dawn and save the world?
1. How it Began

**Hello guys. Please review. This is my second story and I think it will start on a better note than my last one.**

This story is one of adventure. One of sacrifice and one of love. This story starts off in the Sinnoh region. In the beginner city of Twinleaf town. The town is home to the upcoming trainers, Dawn and Barry. Dawn was the sweet innocent girl who loves Pokemon. She would never hold a grudge against one, no matter what they did. Barry was the hasty type. He likes to rush around and never think before he does stuff. Today was their last day at home; since tomorrow is the day they get their starter Pokémon off of Professor Rowan.

There is still one person we have yet to talk about in this story. He was also due to be a pokemon trainer, but fate had other plans. This other person is me. My name is Lucas. I also lived in this town. All three of us were friends at the time since it was a small town and we were the only kids at the time. The day started with Dawn watching T.V. she had found some new report on a red gyarados. She was so excited by the news that she quickly rushed to me and asked for help. At the time, we all were excited. Eagerness came over us and we decided to go to the lake Verity nearby to see what we could find.

We walked through the little opening of the forest to view the beautiful lake that lay before us. The body of water surrounded a little island in the middle. Dawn stared at the sight for what seemed hours.

"I always love seeing such nice sights. To think that tomorrow we'll be travelling Sinnoh for more interesting and wonderful things. It makes me worried. I don't think I could do it."

I turned my head to face her. "Oh course you can. We promised each other that we would do it as soon as the professor had caught more pokemon for us. The time has come and I am not letting you walk away from this," I said with a smile.

She also turned to face me. "You really think I could do it?" She asked worryingly.

"Is there any doubt?"

"Thank you Lucas. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

I turned away as a small blush appeared on my cheeks. "Dawn there is s-s-s-something I..." I started.

"Lucas Look! Over there." she interrupted.

I looked around to where Dawn was pointing to see the man, same height as us, wearing a black a white uniform and a yellow 'G' logo on it. He had a cyan bowl haircut. He was grabbing Starly, in the grass, and putting them into a special cage.

The sight of this angered me. "Hey, you!" I called out.

The man turned around to face us. "Run off kids; this is none of your business."

"You are hurting innocent Pokémon; I do believe that it is our business. This is our area so please leave."

"I said leave kids; I don't want this to get messy."

"We are not leaving until you leave the Pokémon alone." I said in a determined voice.

The man then puts on a smile and faces us. "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope, but I have a feeling you will tell us."

"I am part of an organisation trying to rebuild this world. We have more power than you would ever believe. Don't take my work for it though. Let me show you."

The man pulls out a shining piece of metal with a cylinder pointing towards us.

"What's that?"

"This? Well this is my geothermic unrelenting neutraliser or G.U.N. for short. One shot of this and you will lose your life!"

Dawn slowly walks back at the remark. "Ok, I'm sorry, we'll leave and you can go back to your business."

"Oh it's too late now. You know who I work for and my motives. It's time to see if this 'gun' actually works."

Dawn stares in horror as the man cocks back his revolver, redyeing at the trigger. He shoots his bullet, and time slows down. I jump right in front of Dawn not knowing the pain that awaited me. I dived in at the right time as I take the bullet straight to the chest. I felt a sudden loss of air as it impacted deep into my chest. I collapsed strait to the ground and Dawn kneels to my side. Tears of sadness fell from her face as the blood gushed out of the hole.

"Don't cry, just run." I said weekly before coughing out some blood.

"No, you gave your life for me. I could never live with that sadness," she quietly said before an ocean of water gushed from her eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah. I still got one more shot; say your last words girlie."

I looked at Dawn with sad eyes as I did not have the strength to get up and take another bullet for her. He cocks his gun back again as he pulls the trigger to shoot another bullet.

Before the bullet hits Dawn, a sudden burst of light formed around us. I was temporarily blinded. Soon I was able to open my eyes to find that Dawn and I were in the same place but in an endless area which looked like space. Another light forms, not as intense as the last and further away from us. The light soon disappeared to show the ultimate legendary, Arceus.

"Do you wish him to live?"

Dawn looked up confused at the question given to her.

"I asked, do you wish to save him?

Dawn nodded her head. "He gave up his whole life to save me. I wish to do the same to save him."

"Your answer is strong. Even at your weakest, you know the best answer. Dawn. Lucas. I have a request for the both of you. If you choose to accept, I will save your lives."

Dawn and I looked at each other. "To be honest, even if I were not in the position of life or death, I would still choose to help you."

"As you wish. Dawn, stand back from Lucas. I must now revive him."

Dawn stood back from me as soon I felt revived in some way, but then I felt more power than ever before. I felt my whole body be consumed in fire and then I felt like the heat was just a cool bath. When I opened my eyes, we were back at Lake Verity. I stood on all 4 legs. Then it hit me. I was on 4 legs! I go to the water to look at my reflection. I looked like an arcanine. Dawn looked at me in shock. I turned around to the gun owner then pounce on him. His screams filled the air with misery as I dug my new sharp teeth deep into his chest. I pulled out a pound of flesh then went back in for another pound. I continued this until the forest was quiet again, and all that was left was a skeleton and a fiery pokemon with blood covering his face.

Dawn looked at me with more horror than before as she saw what I had done.

"Lucas? Is t-t-that still you?"

I nodded my head solemnly. "Yes it is me," I said with despair.

A voice filled my head. "Lucas, I can only revive you as a pokemon, at the moment. The man that shot you works for Team Galactic. They are trying to use the power of the legendaries for an evil purpose. I have awoken from my sleep at the wrong time. I did not have enough power built up for actually turn you human. For this I apologise. I was also not expecting this to happen. I will understand if you do not want to continue with our arrangement."

"I never go back on a deal. You saved me, so I will do what you want me to do." I said out loud.

"You mean what do you want us to do?" Dawn corrected right before she came and hugged me.

"Dawn, I am so sorry at what you had witnessed. It was my instincts."

"I'm fine with it. I'm just glad I still have you. Plus he probably would have done the same to the Pokémon he captured."

"So Arcues, what is it you ask?"

"I request you both to please stop the mad man behind Team Galactic. He is weakening the Pokémon's hope which is weakening me in the progress. Lucas, I have reborn you with 3 different abilities. One is to communicate with Humans and Pokémon alike. The second is that I have taught you the move judgement. This move can be used on anyone. It will deal damage to the Pokémon depending on what they have done in their lives. The more they sin, the more pain they will be in. The third is to call upon legendaries. When I awoke, the legendaries gathered around this region waiting for my order. I will soon tell them of you, so if you are ever in danger, just think of me and help will be on the way. Good luck. I believe in you."

**Please Review and check out my other stories. I will be alternating updates between this one and my other story. Thanks for reading**


	2. Mesprit and Piplup

**Thank you guys for all the support. I been busy so I haven't had that much time,but ill try and upload another new chapter this week. No promises though.**

We sat at the lake for what seemed like ages. Dawn cuddled me for so long that I had never felt so close to her before. I then turned my attention to the setting sun and then the real problem occurred. What were we gonna tell everyone?

"Hey Dawn, we got a problem."

"What's that?"

"What are we gonna tell my mum and Professor Rowan?"

"I never thought about that."

"Arceus is gone so we can't ask him for help."

"Arceus may be gone, but why don't you ask me for help?"

We both turned around at the mysterious voice. Searching the area, looking for the source. I finally yelled out "Who are you?"

"I am the spirit of this lake. Mesprit. I am the legendary Pokémon created by Arceus to control emotions."

"Emotions huh?"

"That's right. I usually hide out in the middle island, but it seems you two and your emotions were strong enough to get my attention. I am the one who protected you from the second bullet."

"Where are you?"

"I am right about you!"

I look up to see the floating Pokémon land on my head.

"Thank you Mesprit," Dawn Thanked.

"Even if you did save us. I must say that you are very mischievous."

"Well, I do live on a lonely island. I can't show myself to anyone unless they've been blessed by my creator. Anyways, I want to come with you to your town. They aren't gonna believe you without a legendary with you."

"Thank you!" We both said with pleasure.

************************************************** ********************************We arrived at the village at dusk. Everyone came out of their homes as Dawn sat on my back with a Mesprit on her head.

"Dawn!"

We both looked toward Dawn's mum as she stood next to my own mum. They both looked horrified as they could not see the old form of her son and her daughter riding such a rare and scary Pokémon in this region.

"Hey mom."

"Dawn, get away from..."

She looked stun as if she just saw a ghost.

"What is that on your head?"

"That is a legendary Pokémon. The one of emotion if I am not mistaken!" Boomed the deep voice of an old man.

We turned again to see Professor Rowan not even the slightest but stunned at the sight.

"Dawn where is Fayaz? What is that legendary Pokémon doing on your head?" My mom asked worryingly.

"I guess I should explain," Mesprit announced.

(Too lazy to put the explanation in) ************************************************** ***

My mom kept hugging me as she quietly wept at the heroic and yet tragic things that happened.

"I came here to tell you about those things. I also came to say that you should let Dawn go on her adventure as soon as possible with both her starting Pokémon and Fayaz. Arceus wanted this solved as quick as possible. He used all his powers on Fayaz. It is vital that they leave tomorrow."

"You got no complaints from me. Fayaz. Dawn. Meet me at the research lab tomorrow. Say goodbye to your family as you leave tomorrow."

We both nodded as Mesprit left for the lake and Rowan left for the lab. We spent our last night doing our last chores and packing our food and bags before we had our last sleep tonight.

_At Professor Rowan's Lab_

"So Dawn and Barry. Pick your started Pokémon. You can choose..."

"Ok cya!" Barry yelled as he grabbed a random Pokémon and ran out of the building faster than Deoxys in his speed form.

"He does realise he picked up an empty Poke ball right?"

"I'm sure he'll realise that and come back. Eventually. Anyways, you got a choice of the fire type Chimchar, The water type Piplup and the grass type Turtwig.

"Well, Fayaz is a fire-type, so he'll be weakest against Piplup. So I'll choose him."

"Wait, if he weakest against water, then grass would have been the better option wouldn't it?" Rowan questioned.

"Yes but Piplup is also the only female there and is the cutest as well."

I and Rowan face palmed after this.

"Go, Piplup!" She says as she releases the penguin from its poke ball.

"Hey Piplup, what's your name?" I said with a smile.

"L-l-l-l-l-LEGENDARY!" She screamed.

"Wait, no I am just..."

"Just the Pokémon that Arceus blessed!"

"How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows cause the Starly you saved told everyone about it. I am so thankful you chose me to join your party."

"You should be thanking Dawn over there."

Dawn looked confused at the constant "piplups" escaping her new Pokémon's mouth.

"She's saying thank you. Also, she knows about what happened at the lake."

"Oh well, I'm glad to have such a polite Pokémon like you."

"So your name?" I repeated.

"Oh right, I'm just Piplup. Never had a name."

"I think we'll just keep you Piplup then." I said with a smile.

"Ok, well here is your Pokedex. There is a new featured that I just installed which will allow you to check the level of your Pokémon. This helps simplify how to know when your Pokémon learns a move and evolves. So on so forth."

"Ok so Piplup is lvl 5"

"That is the normal level of your starter."

"Hey Professor, something is wrong. It's not showing the level of Fayaz."

The professor looked confused until he had a look the the screen. After that he looked more horrified and stunned at what he saw.

"Dawn, Fayaz is lvl X"

**Wait what's lvl x?**

**Even i don't know, Or do I? :3**

**Please review, I want to hear your opinions**


	3. Level X

**Well, you have all been wondering, what is level X. Time to find out.**

We had all found a clearing on route 202. Even at the start of a journey, the first steps are the hardest. We were halfway through. Dawn lay down by a tree. She looked up at the sky as she thought of what professor Rowan said to us

_Flash back_

"What is level x?" Dawn asked with a confused expression.

"Level x is when a Pokémon is on the next stage of evolution. The thing is, this can happen even if the Pokémon is not fully evolved. We have analysed multiple legendaries when they present themselves. The legendaries seem to give off immense power which resonates with level x Pokémon. They are extremely rare and there is only said to be one for each Pokémon. To have one is phenomenal."

"So what you're saying is that I am now an impossibly rare thing?"

"I'm saying that you could pretty much take on the elite four on your own!"

Dawn and I looked amazed at the comment.

"Mesprit come out right now!" I said in a stern voice.

The troublesome Pokémon rushed out of the shadows towards us.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I never forget a scent."

"So you have gotten use to your new found sense have we?"

"What does it mean to be level x?"

"The level x Pokémon is super rare. They have been chosen by me and my 2 sister to fight for our just cause. They have chosen to take our responsibilities and are granted power."

"What is the catch?"

"For you? Nothing. For others, they can never rest. Even if they are on the verge of death, they cannot die until you come."

"Me?!"

"Yes. They know these themselves. One of your duties is to find them after they have lost everything. This is when you can sense them. As you have been chosen by Arceus, you gain his trait to turn into different types of Pokémon. At the moment you are fire. You can change into the other types, but only have collecting the souls of your almost dead brethren."

_End flashback._

She had always sympathised for Pokémon. She just never realised that caring for them this much would bring her into such a twisted world. She almost felt like crying. Almost. The only thing that kept her from losing her mind was me. I knew everything she did; I had lost more than she has. She knew that I had kept a brave face on for her, now it was her turn to do it for me.

While Dawn though about earlier, Piplup and I were training. Well not me, I was level x, but we were mainly helping Piplup train her bubble. She never held back no matter what. She knew she couldn't hurt me so she always put her all.

I looked around at the clearing noticing the few starly's in the tree and the Bidoof and Shinx watching us. I took no note of it. Eventually Piplup got tired stopped attacking.

"Had enough?"

"No, I just need to catch my breath."

"Take a break for a bit. Let me show you something."

She instantly flopped to the ground and stared intently at me. I turned away from her and then did a flamethrower right into the. The small embers flying off made it a sight to behold. I then turned back round to Piplup.

"What you saw was Flamethrower, but that was basically ember put into a constant stream. What I want you to do is not on one bubble, but try and make a big one with a constant stream of power ok?"

She nodded and stood up again. This time she blew a few bubbles before she started to concern trait. She then made a power gush of water towards me which looked beautiful under the sunlight.

"Congratulations," I said with a smile "You learnt water gun."

She stood for a minute shocked. Then she realised what she did and jumped for joy. I looked with pride as I had made the once shy penguin happy. The sight filled me with joy and confidence. I then turned around to see a Shinx tugging at my leg.

"Ummm mister?" He said shyly

"Yes little guy what is it?"

"Are you the one who saved the Starly at the lake?"

"Yes I am. Why, is something the matter?"

"Kind of. Me and my friends were just concerned about the bad guy. Will more of them come?"

I took a quick glance around to see the large crowd of Pokémon looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that more will come. Although you guys don't have to worry. I am here to protect you all. Arceus has chosen me for a reason. It is my job to protect the weak. So I am here to protect you all from the evil."

I looked around to see all the concern faces slowly turn into smiles. They all looked like I had changed their lives somehow. I then realised something. To them, I was the figure head of the legendaries. The Pokeprophet. They all look to me for guidance and knowledge. Now I have a purpose. One that I have chosen on my own. To guide the Pokémon to the right decision. To teach them of the work that they have done themselves. To help them when they are lost and to hopefully find my love along the way.

**Who is this love? Has he already found his love? What is love? Where is my love :C?**

**Please Review and Follow if you become interested in the story. I try to upload at least once a week.**


End file.
